internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Jermaine Blackwood
| birth_place = Jamaica | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right arm off-break | role = Middle order batsman | international = true | country = West Indies | testdebutdate = 16 June | testdebutyear = 2014 | testdebutagainst = New Zealand | testcap = 299 | lasttestdate = 29 October | lasttestyear = 2017 | lasttestagainst = Zimbabwe | odidebutdate = 4 November | odidebutyear = 2015 | odidebutagainst = Sri Lanka | odicap = | lastodidate = 7 November | lastodiyear = 2015 | lastodiagainst = Sri Lanka | club1 = Jamaica | year1 = 2012–present | club2 = Jamaica Tallawahs | year2 = 2013–present | columns = 5 | column1 = Test | column2 = FC | column3 = LA | column4 = T20 | matches1 = 24 | matches2 = 65 | matches3 = 32 | matches4 = 19 | runs1 = 1273 | runs2 = 3595 | runs3 = 680 | runs4 = 168 | bat avg1 = 33.50 | bat avg2 = 31.53 | bat avg3 = 25.18 | bat avg4 = 12.92 | 100s/50s1 = 1/9 | 100s/50s2 = 4/23 | 100s/50s3 = 1/3 | 100s/50s4 = -/- | top score1 = 112* | top score2 = 147 | top score3 = 108* | top score4 = 38 | hidedeliveries = true | deliveries1 = 240 | deliveries2 = 684 | deliveries3 = 90 | deliveries4 = – | wickets1 = 2 | wickets2 = 10 | wickets3 = 1 | wickets4 = – | bowl avg1 = 82.50 | bowl avg2 = 39.20 | bowl avg3 = 81.00 | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor1 = – | fivefor3 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor1 = – | tenfor2 = – | tenfor3 = – | tenfor4 = – | best bowling1 = 2/14 | best bowling2 = 3/44 | best bowling3 = 1/38 | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 19/- | catches/stumpings2 = 61/- | catches/stumpings3 = 12/- | catches/stumpings4 = 3/- | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/west-indies-v-new-zealand-2014/content/player/431909.html Cricinfo | date = 9 April 2017 | deliveries = balls | fivefor = – }} Jermaine Blackwood (born 20 November 1991) is a Jamaican cricketer. He made his Test cricket debut for the West Indies against New Zealand in June 2014. He made his One Day International debut for the West Indies against Sri Lanka on 4 November 2015. Blackwood scored a maiden Test century in the first Test of England's 2015 tour, however this result ended in an England victory. Blackwood then steered his team to victory in the third Test at Barbados hitting 53 not out with the winning runs coming off the bowling of Moeen Ali. The West Indies won by 5 wickets to draw the series 1–1. International centuries Test centuries International awards Test Cricket – Man of the match awards *In this table Ct., refers to the Catches and St. refers to the Stumping External links * Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:West Indies Test cricketers Category:West Indies One Day International cricketers Category:Cricketers